


Just Take My Hand

by ganbaneru



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Argonavis - Freeform, Gyroaxia - Freeform, I'm trying, M/M, NayuRen, a bit OOC, soft nayuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganbaneru/pseuds/ganbaneru
Summary: Nayuta just wants someone to take his hand, to be by his side. To stand as his equal.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Just Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This was a midnight idea after rewatching episode 12 of the anime.

To reach the top of the music industry, everyone knows that they must be a cold and unfeeling person. Asahi Nayuta knows that real well. Yet, why does he still yearn for someone to be by his side?

His band, Gyroaxia, is the closest her could get to filling that void in his heart. Sakaigawa and his ability to chase after girls, Misono and his fiery focus, Akebono and his carefree personality, Satozuka and his sharp intuition. These different, yet similar people have chosen to be around Nayuta despite his coldness.

But Nayuta wants more than just that. He wants someone who can stand beside him, someone who can share his stage. Someone who will look at him with unwavering passion. Just someone who is not cautious around him, a friendship with no boundaries.

Nayuta has tried, he has tried to convey his loneliness.

"Just take my hand, just follow me" - lyrics from his song "Revolution". Nayuta thought that those lyrics alone portray his loneliness, his need for someone to actually take his hand. His need to find someone worthy of taking his hand, someone who can stand on equal ground with him. Just... someone...

Nobody saw it though, nobody realized what he meant. His bandmates and the audience they play for applaud him for his powerful lyrics and composition. But they don't see it. The true face behind the mask he is hiding behind. They don't know how... alone he felt up on that stage.

Nanahoshi Ren. He changed everything.

Nayuta could see Nanahoshi Ren's passion for singing, for Argonavis, for everything. He is a pure boy who does not hide behind a mask, unlike Nayuta. Nayuta sees everything he lacks in Nanahoshi Ren.

Nanahoshi Ren has caring friends beside him. People who he can reach out to when in trouble. Goryo, Satozuka's younger brother, the genius keyboardist, and the tiny yet powerful drummer. What Nanahoshi Ren has, Nayuta doesn't. People who can lift him up, people who want to be with him, Nanahoshi Ren has that.

Nayuta? He's all on his own. He is alone in everything he does. Writing songs, composing them, you name it, he does it. Alone.

"Just take my hand, just follow me".

It is lonely being the "King of the World".

Tired, cold, alone.

"Just take my hand..."

All it took was one split second decision.

"Nanahoshi Ren!"

He called out for him, for Nanahoshi Ren, on that big stage. Nayuta knew that only Nanahoshi Ren can stand by his side as his equal. Nayuta felt it when they sang "Starting Over" together that one time.

"Nanahoshi Ren! I know you are here!"

Come on his stage, Nanahoshi Ren. Stand by my side, Nanahoshi Ren.

"NANAHOSHI REN!!"

Oh, there he is. His fluffy blue hair, bouncing as he dodges through the crowd. There he is, running towards Nayuta.

Nayuta reaches his hand out, stretching it as far as possible. And to his surprise, so does Nanahoshi Ren.

"Just take my hand..."

He took it. Nanahoshi Ren took his hand. Firmly, not letting go.

Nayuta can only look at Ren, masking his surprise with a scowl. Ren does not waver. Nayuta can see Nanahoshi Ren's surprise, yet, there was no trace of doubt in those unwavering purple eyes.

Ah, yes. A star.

The only one who has the ability to stand as an equal to the "King of the World".


End file.
